Everybody Talks
by SukiWilliams
Summary: What happens when Gamzee asks Tavros to come over? Songfic using Neon Trees Everybody Talks. Rated T for some of the language.


**Yo homies! Im back! It'll take a while to update my RusCan story if you follow that. I lost power and my laptop then proceded to delete EVERY-FUCKING-THING**

**Anyways. I dont own the song or the characters. Everybody talks is by Neon Trees and the characters belong to Andrew Hussie**

Gamzee looked over at the cutie across the way. He sighed. The other didn't know about his feelings and probably never would. Stuff like that doesn't happen around here. Gamzee was already made fun of for his makeup and the way he acted, laid back and kinda druggy like. He honestly didn't give a single fuck what others thought of him. He let it roll off his shoulders. The only ones that got mad about it were his few friends. Sollux, Aradia, Kanaya, Karkat and Terezi. The others made fun of him, calling him out on his flaws. He pushed the dark thoughts out of his head when he heard someone calling his name.

"G-Gamzee? You okay…? You look lost, can I, uh, help with anything? I would like to help if I can…" Tavros looked at him from his chair. In the 7th grade, three years, Vriska the school bully had pushed him on front of oncoming traffic and laughed about it as she did it.

"Hey, you see the clown over there? I hear he likes the kid that Vriska messed with a while back. I didn't know he was gay…not that it surprises me. He's not good enough to get a girl." Gamzee rolled his eyes.

"Sure Tavbro. Hey, wanna come over today after school? We can all up and motherfuckin hang and talk about school and shit." Tavros blinked then rubbed the back of his head.

"I would love to Gamzee…but I have stuff to do at home after school. Rufioh said he, uh, has something planned for today." Gamzee just nodded.

"that's all up and motherfuckin cool bro. Lemme know when we can hang, kay?" Tavros nodded and rolled off. He had heard what the other kids were saying. Yeah, he shouldn't care but, he didn't want to be called gay. He already got enough shit from everybody.

"What do you mean he declined your offer?! That asshat! Did he even consider it at all…?" Karkat scowled at the other, not believing what he had just heard. Gamzee had offered to have the other over to hang out, and he flat out declined. "Gog damn…You two would be awesome together. I mean, you know how I am with this 'shipping' shit. I'm still trying to get in with Nepeta, Its harder than I thought."

"You know Gamzee, I agree with KK, you two would have been pretty awethome together you know." Gamzee nodded, all the rumors going around about had probably made the other not like him as much as he would have liked. The images of others ran through his head. _'Hes gay, don't hang out with him, you'll become gay_ _too.' 'That clown, thinks its okay to be gay. His friends are all probably gay like him. It wouldn't surprise me at all if they were.'_ Gamzee scowled. He didn't care if he was made fun of, but his friends were a different story. He cared about them and he wanted to protect them. The voices in his head stared up. '_you should just kill them all. Eliminate them so you can try to get Tavros.'_ The offer sounded so tempting, but he knew better. That would drive Tavros away. He didn't want to so that.

"Maybe you should invite him over again Gamz. You never know, invite him over on the weekend. You have his chumhandle right? If not I have it, that is if you want it." Gamzee looked at the other, as if saying "Are you all up and motherfucking kidding me right now?" Karkat laughed and passed him a paper. "There, now you can go home and pester the hell out of the kid." Gamzee took the paper without a word and went home. He had no important classes left today and was going to skip anyways. Pulling his laptop out when he got home, he opened up his pesterchum and added Tavros' chumhandle adiosToreador.

**-terminallyCapricious(TC) started trolling adiosToreador -**

**TC:** HeY TaVbRo, HoWs iT GoIn

**TC:** I WaS AlL Up aNd wOnDeRiN If yOu wAnTeD To cOmE OvEr aNd mOtHeRfUcKiN HaNg tHiS WeEkEnD

**AT:** uH, SORRY GAMZEE, i GOT TO DO SOME,

**AT: **uH STUFF THIS WEEKEND,,,,,,, mAYBE NEXT TIME THOUGH,,,,,

**TC:** ThAtS AlL Up aNd mOtHeRfUcKiN

**TC:** FiNe wItH Me tAvBrO

**-adiosToreador has ceased trolling terminallyCapricious(TC)- **

Gamzee sighed and leaned back against the wall. He knew the other had no plans, he just didn't want to hang with the 'gay kid' in school. Shrugging he got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

He could picture it now. The two of them sitting in the living room, watching one of those crappy kids movies that the other liked watching. He didn't care for them unless he was on a trip, then they were the best mother fucking things in the world. All the bright colors and the magic, they were amazing. He put his food in the microwave and stretched, thinking. If those assholes hadn't said anything about him being gay, he could have Tavros over with no problem. Now, it seems as though Tavros didn't want to hang with him at all, which ticked him off slightly. He just wanted to spend the day with one of his bros, possibly pull a move on him and then take things from there. That's all! He threw his hands up in frustration. He hated this with a passion.

Later that day after school, Karkat stopped by to see how it went. As Gamzee told him his expression hardened. "That asshat! I don't see why the hell he doesn't want to hang out with you!"

"Its because im motherfucking GAY Karbro! Not everybody is as accepting as you and the others are! Cant you understand that gogdamn!" Karkat looked at the other, eyes a bit wide and mouth opened slightly. "Look, just up and motherfucking leave, alright? I don't want to motherfucking talk to anyone right now." He nodded and left the house, silently.

Tavros rolled up his ramp to go into his house, thinking about all the stuff he heard that day at school. All about how Gamzee was trying to have him over just so he could rape him, cause he seemed like that's what he would do. To Tavros, that didn't seem like the thing that would happen, but he didn't want to take his chances. And besides, he didn't swing that way.

Gamzee looked out his window. He hated this situation. Its never happened to him before, but when you move to a town that's like this, it sucks ass and he didn't know how to help his situation besides moving. Nodding, he looked around. That's just what he would do. He would move and get away from everything and then this would all be over, he wouldn't have to see Tavros anymore or have his friends gat made fun of.

Within the next week everything was packed in Gamzees small house. He was leaving, and he wasn't backing down from this. His friends would be better off without him and he can make new ones if he tries hard enough. Moving two towns over wasn't that bad. He loaded the boxes into the car. He packed everything, including his makeup. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the three scars on his face from a few years back when he lost it. Shaking his head to move his hair out of his face, he looked up to see someone watching.

"Uh, hey Gamzee…You…You really are leaving, aren't you?" Tavros sat there, watching him with a sad look on his face. He had started warming up to the tall male and was sad that he had to go.

"Yeah Tavbro, I'm leavin here, but I can come back and visit when I up and feel like it." Tavros nodded and looked at the ground.

"…Sorry…about not hanging out with you Gamzee…I guess..I guess everybody just got to my head and it made me not want to hang out with you at all, I, uh, know now that you aren't that bad a guy." Gamzee turned to him and smiled a little.

"Thanks Tavbro. But, I gotta go now…I'll troll ya later." With that he got into his car and drove off, leaving Tavros where he was, watching as he drove off.


End file.
